Five Drops of Blood
by Amorpheous
Summary: Five drops of blood and fifty heart beats. "The next time he brought his lips to Kaname’s neck, was not to taste the blood but to taste the skin under his lips." 50 sentences of hate, love, and lust.


**Five Drops of Blood  
Alpha**

* * *

**Notes: **This was done for the **_1sentence_** community on livejournal. I'll be doing all five sets for the Kaname/Zero pairing, hence the title 'Five Drops of Blood'. This is the Alpha Set. The sentences flow as one story, but there is some time skipping involved—you can probably tell where. This is my first Vampire Knight fan fiction so I would love so constructive criticism! If you could point out any typos or flaws in characterization, it would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** Sexual situations, male/male pairing

* * *

**  
#01 – Comfort**  
Perhaps it was the false comfort that accompanies a bite, the fake warmth the pure blood drapes in a haze over him, that brought Zero back to the pureblood over and over again even though there was no comfort, no warmth, just blood—red, red blood.

**#02 – Kiss**  
Then came that horrid kiss, born of bloodlust that neither of them could control, each too far gone and too lost to try and claw their way to the surface of this confusion, too desperate to look for clarity.

**#03 – Soft  
**Zero's lips were surprisingly soft; Kaname had not expected that for all he had ever seen of Zero was a hardened soul, bitter eyes, a lashing voice, and barbed comments, but never to him was the hunter so soft, never until now.

**#04 – Pain**  
Through the pain of the bite, there was still pleasure for Kaname, a twisted, horrid pleasure that burned itself in his blood, but looking at Zero, all Kaname saw was pain, the pain of the bite that changed Zero's life, the pain of self-loathing, and the pain of bloodlust; Kaname wondered if he was sadistic for feeling pleasure when he knew that all Zero felt was cold, biting pain.

**#05 – Potatoes**  
Kaname had come to see Yuuki, the sweet, innocent girl, but he ended up seeing Zero—or more accurately watching the ex-human hunter peel potatoes in preparation for their, Zero, Yuuki, and the chairman's, dinner and Kaname didn't doubt that it would be delicious.

**#06 - Rain**  
It had been raining that time when he was out in the nearby town, stranded without an umbrella, but then under a bobbing black umbrella, he saw Zero and Yuuki, so comfortable around each other and whereas Yuuki had immediately started to fret over him, Zero merely stood next to him and held the umbrella over them all.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
When Zero had seen the name "Kaname" written so preciously on the tag of the box of chocolates, he had without a thought thrown it to the pureblood, and at that moment, he knew not why his heart ached, though he told himself it was because of Yuuki.

**#08 - Happiness**  
Neither of them ever thought that they could attain true happiness in their current positions; Kaname always watched his love from affair, his soul much too old for his body, thoughts much too cold and tainted for the warm and pure soul of the girl he loved, and Zero too watched Yuuki, watched his love's crush grow to true love for the pureblood that he so hated, knowing that he was destined to lose her one day.

**#09 - Telephone**  
Never was that telephone call meant for his ears, and Zero knew it, but it was then that he truly surrendered to his fate, and this surrender turned him brutal as he mauled the purebloods neck as if it could change everything, as if all the pure blood being spilled would wash away the truth.

**#10 - Ears**  
Silver earrings adorned Zero's left ear; sometimes Kaname wondered if there was something more than just rebellion behind those silver piercings, and it was during those time that Kaname found himself wanting to reach out to touch them.

**#11 - Name**  
The sound of the hunter's name broke through the silence that accompanied the ragged breathing and when Kaname said Zero's name a second time, his eyes were not on Zero's bloodstained eyes or long fangs dripping with blood but on the ex-human's pale neck.

**#12 – Sensual**  
There was something undeniable sensual about vampires, and perhaps it was simply his pure blood that made it so, but even Zero could not deny that Kaname did seem to draw everyone to him no matter how unwilling that person was, even himself.

**#13 - Death**  
Zero could only laugh bitterly as he read a human book that depicted vampire's as dead beings; if only it was that easy, that simple, instead he was stuck here, perfectly alive, fangs elongated at the thought of tasting that disastrously addicting blood that ran through Kaname's veins.

**#14 - Sex**  
Yes, they had kissed, there was no denying it, though Zero told himself day after day that it was nothing and neither ever mentioned it again, but now as he straddled Kaname, face buried in the pureblood's neck, he didn't doubt that he one day if he lost control while drawing the pure, thick lifeblood, he might do more than just kiss and be kissed by Kaname; there was no doubt that they may do more than just touch lips and grind against each other caught in the haze that led them to do things that they never imagined they would be doing with each other.

**#15 – Touch**  
The hands that held his hips as he lapped almost apologetically at the torn skin of Kaname's neck were a gentle touch that kept him grounded, that kept him from sinking his fangs into the mangled neck again.

**#16 - Weakness**  
It was around the hunter, around his rival, that he could show his weakness for once because around Yuuki, his inner circle, and all other vampires, Kaname could not afford to seem weak because they had to trust in him and not doubt his power or control.

**#17 – Tears**  
Kaname knew that Zero would hate him even more for knowing this, but he couldn't help but feel pity, and perhaps sadness, for the boy as Yuuki told him of how Zero had been when he had first been brought to the Cross household, and even as Yuuki told him of the tears _she_ shed for the boy, his thoughts rested solely on the silver haired hunter.

**#18 - Speed**  
When it had first started to make itself known, Zero had hated the vampire speed he had been gifted with, and even now he did, but he made good use of it as he chased the Level E down the deserted street; suddenly it exploded in a flurry of dust and when it settled, Zero saw the form of Kaname standing there, infuriatingly calm and collected as ever.

**#19 - Wind**  
The air was too still and Zero wished that the wind that had been blowing earlier would blow now because he couldn't stand having no reason to not look at Kaname, not stare at the beautiful pureblood; if only that damned wind would blow some dust in his eyes.

**#20 – Freedom**  
It was strangely freeing, just standing there in the street with no one but a class-blind ex-human before him that expected nothing from him and did not place the binds that being a pureblood usually brought upon him.

**#21 - Life**  
"This is not living. This is _not_ my life," Zero ground out, but even then, his eyes were red with bloodlust and his fangs already brushing against Kaname's bite spot.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Jealousy coursed through Zero as he watched Yuuki greet Kaname with a blush, and when he turned, he caught sight of Aido looking at him with jealousy; at that moment he knew that Aido knew that he was drinking Kaname's blood.

**#23 - Hands**  
Leaning against each other, all they could feel were the touch of each other's hands wandering places that they shouldn't be wandering.

**#24 – Taste**  
The next time he brought his lips to Kaname's neck, was not to taste the blood but to taste the skin under his lips.

**#25 - Devotion**  
Kaname told himself that it was his devotion to Yuuki that he let the petulant hunter drink his blood, but he could not use that as an excuse to why he was letting the hunter kiss him, nor as an excuse for why he was kissing back.

**#26 - Forever**  
Purebloods almost literally had forever to live, and many waited thousands of years to find love; Kaname had been lucky to find love early in Yuuki, but then what was this feeling that he had for Zero for it was no longer apathetic disdain.

**#27 - Blood**  
It was blood that first led them to such acts, but tonight there was no blood in the air, heady and thick to egg them on, just their own thoughts and own lusts, and as their lips crash against each other, it was as if the blood were still in the air.

**#28 - Sickness**  
Kaname absentmindedly stroked Zero's hair as the hunter drew the blood from his veins to keep the sickness at bay.

**#29 - Melody**  
There was a faint melody playing in the distance that they heard only because of their enhanced hearing, and as Zero lay on top of Kaname, they realize that it is Yuuki singing Christmas carols with the chairman and they both sighed.

**#30 - Star**  
The stars glittered in the sky as Kaname walked out of the Moon Dorms and towards the chairman's residence where Yuuki, and Zero, awaited his arrival to start Christmas dinners; in those moments that he looked up at the stars, he hoped that it was Zero and not the chairman who had decided to cook.

**#31 – Home**  
For the past five years, the academy had been his home, but for the first time, he understood what Yuuki meant when she had said that home was at Kaname's side for he too longed to be with the purebloods despite the hate that stabbed through his heart whenever thoughts of the two surface; the academy was no longer his home because home had been where Yuuki, and eventually Kaname, were.

**#32 – Confusion**  
Zero was confused as he caught the scent of Kaname in the air, the warm, intoxicating scent that he had not had to smell for so long.

**#33 – Fear**  
Zero can feel the fear rising in his throat and he desperately tries to push it down as he turns to face Kaname; he doesn't want to fall back into the dark hole, the swirling vortex of pureblood games—he doesn't want to feel anything but hate for Kaname, never again.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
In the distance the sound of thunder follows a bright flash of lightning that illuminates their pale skin as the two vampires stare at each other.

**#35 – Bonds**  
The reason why purebloods never gave their blood away was because of the strength of the blood bonds that formed; Kaname had never truly understood this until now as he stood here, staring at Zero and the base of his neck throbbed with anticipation and want even a year later.

**#36 - Market**  
They were together again, standing, staring, looking, in the cold, deserted market, and even as the rain begins to fall, they do not move; and both Zero and Kaname know that even if the market were bustling as it did during the day, they still would not be able to tear their eyes from each other.

**#37 - Technology**  
The Bloody Rose was clutched in Zero's hand, and though weapons that were more technologically advanced and not so dependent of hunter charms and spells were available to him, Zero never felt safer than when he had the heavy silver gun in his hand; he told himself that it had nothing to do with the fact that Kaname's blood had been drawn with it.

**#38 – Gift**  
Zero considered it a gift when a Level E came flying at them and he had an excuse to raise his gun and shoot; it broke the silent stillness and for that, Zero was grateful.

**#39 – Smile**  
Zero had lost his reason to smile when Yuuki Cross had become Yuuki Kuran, but looking at Kaname, he wouldn't know that Kaname, and Yuuki as well, had lost their will to smile because they knew he was all alone even as they spent their days together in an almost happy state.

**#40 – Innocence**  
It was the innocence of the girl they loved that brought them together, but now it was their own stubbornness that kept them apart, so very far apart even as Kaname held Zero in his arms.

**#41 – Completion**  
Kaname would never acknowledge it, but had Zero completed him in a way that not even Yuuki could; yes she completed him with her small, delicate bite, but it never quite made him feel the way he did when Zero had bitten him, ravaged his neck so long ago.

**#42 – Clouds**  
Zero jerks back, as if only just realizing that it was Kaname's arms around him, and Kaname sees that his eyes are dark and stormy just like the clouds that approach them fat with rain.

**#43 - Sky  
**The sky seemed to reflect their moods, dark, oppressive, and melancholy, and the clouds seemed to cry the tears that they refused to shed.

**#44 - Heaven**  
It was heaven when he was with the doting, loving Yuuki, but she was not the first to make him feel as if he had reached that far off spot; no, that had been Zero—Zero and his touches, caresses, and bites.

**#45 - Hell**  
The past year had been living hell for Zero; every day he spent all his waking hours ruthlessly hunting—hunting down Level E's to put them out of their misery and the purebloods that he had vowed to exterminate, yet here he was now, standing so close to one yet doing nothing.

**#46 – Sun**  
The two vampire's internal clocks were telling them that it was almost dawn, but they knew that the sun wouldn't be able to break through the clouds so it was as if night continued to draw on for the two of them.

**#47 - Moon**  
Even though the moon is shrouded by the clouds heavy in the sky, there is still a little sliver of moonlight, a little touch of the moon's silver appearance eternally caught in the hunter's hair.

**#48 - Waves**  
Zero could not deny the waves of pleasure that flew through him as he rocked rhythmically against Kaname, pinning the pureblood to a nearby wall; it was almost like a repeat of those incidents from back then, but this time they couldn't feel the blood in the air, they felt nothing but each other.

**#49 – Hair**  
Kaname threaded his long fingers through Zero's hair, tangling them in the soft silver strands and he didn't protest when Zero jerked and yanked at his hair, did nothing but moan softly into the younger vampire's neck.

**#50 – Supernova  
**It was raining, but not even the icy could droplets of water could quell the fire building between them and soon enough the heat seemed to burst like a star that had been shining too long and was finally letting go.

* * *

_  
Bittersweet endings are kind of my thing... I hope you enjoyed it! I would be very happy if you review, but I'm just glad you read through the whole thing! Who knew that 50 sentences would be so hard to write? I'm hoping the next one will be a bit happier and it'll probably be more AU._

_Thanks!_

_- Amorpheous_


End file.
